grunkofilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Official Website
www.grunko.com was the official website of Grunko Films. It launched in 1997, with a short list of episodes from the Experience the Wild TV series and a selection of various home videos made and distributed by this company, and it shut down in November 2003 due to Grunko Films becoming defunct at that time, five months after Bill Grunkemeyer's death. It can still be accessed and viewed on the Internet WayBack Machine Archive today, though not all webpages, images and downloadable files are archived. Nowadays, the domain redirects to andrewmelcher.com, which isn't even remotely related to Grunko Films. Content 1997 Design * Show list for "Experience the Wild" * New Releases * Wildlife Videos * Children's Videos * Cultural Videos 1998-1999 Design * Videos * Experience the Wild * Wildlife News * Links * Email 2000-2002 Design * News * TV Show * Travel Resources * Production Rates * Contact * Articles * Video Clips * Reviews * Contests * Shop Online * Wildlife Tour Guide 2002-2003 Design * New Releases * Hunting Videos * Wildlife Videos * Fishing Videos * Children's Videos * Streaming Video Clips Trivia * Since all the promotional home videos, "Wyoming's Hidden Resource: Ground Water," "Our Priceless Asset: The Waters of Wyoming," "Sheridan Inn: Crossroads of the West," "Whiskey Basin Bighorns: A Guide to Viewing Bighorn Sheep," and "Big Horn Mountains" were released before this website launched, they were not available on any of the home video pages because the promotions for those home videos ended sometime before this website started. * In the early 2000s, streaming video clips from two 1999 home videos, "Children of the Wild" and "North America's Wood Bison," were available for users to download and watch with 56k or ISDN/Cable internet speeds. They were in .ram format, so they required the user to download RealPlayer G2 (also known as "RealPlayer 6") from www.real.com to view these videos, which is compatible with Macintosh and a wide variety of Windows operating systems, including Windows 95, NT 4.0, 98, 2000, ME, XP, Server 2003, Vista, Server 2008, 7, Server 2012, 8, 8.1, 10, and Server 2016. However, they are no longer available, and they're not even downloadable via the Internet WayBack Machine Archive either since they were never archived by it. * In September 2000, a contest was created to give away the 1999 home video, "Children of the Wild." The user's objective was to identify the three animals that were pictured below the contest page and send e-mail messages to the company's own e-mail address for contests with their answers. The first person to successfully identify the animals was to become a winner. Winners were announced at the end of the month and contacted by e-mail, but the results are unknown at the moment. * "North America's Wood Bison" was just called "North America's Bison" on one page. External Links *Grunko Films' Official Website (archived, with several year choices; note that the webpages from November 25th, 2003 to present lead to 404 not found errors and/or domain sale pages) Category:Official Website